


Slumbering Scion

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: 2nd Person, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: You don't really think anything of Tiki waking you up and asking if she can sleep next to you.That quickly changes when you wake up in the middle of the night and feel her very naked body against your own.(First chapter is the Young Tiki version. Second chapter is Adult Tiki. Same story, just pick your preference.)
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Reader, Chiki | Tiki/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Young Tiki

You awake to a flash of light and the creaking sound of a door opening. The disruption is enough to stop you from quickly falling back to sleep, but it isn’t enough to fully awake you either.

Through your blurred vision, you see a small figure timidly hop over to you, the person’s hands fidgeting a little.

The person calls out your name and asks you a question in a feminine and young-sounding voice. “...are you awake?”

You grumble a little into your pillow, almost as if the comfort of your bed is keeping you from answering. 

The girl repeats the question and you quietly respond, informing her that you are indeed awake. You hope that’s all you need to say, but the girl continues.

“...I can’t sleep.” the girl tells you. “...is it okay if… I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Hearing the voice a little more clearly gives away who the girl is. It’s Tiki, a manakete girl who you’ve grown quite attached to lately. She’s a superb member of your team, all thanks to being a strong member. She’s also super cute too, which is a bonus.

But right now, the main thing on your mind is getting back to sleep. The part of your brain that is functioning right now figures out that if you just respond with a simple yes, it’ll be the easiest way of ending this conversation. That way, you can enter into the realm of dreams once more without any more disruption.

And so you give your positive answer. You hear a giggle and a quiet thanks from the young girl as you close your eyes. There’s some rustling from her part that lasts for a good half-minute, but think nothing of it. Right now, you just want to get back to sleep.

Your bedding gets a little disrupted as the girl slips into your bed, disturbing your sleeping position, but you quickly get over it as you feel too tired to care. Not long after, Tiki’s fidgeting comes to an end and silence begins to reign over the room. 

* * *

You awaken abruptly in the middle of the night. 

For a few moments, you spend your time just trying to get to sleep, but there’s a strange unfamiliar warmth and smoothness caressing the front of your body. It proves enough of a distraction to keep you awake. 

There’s also the case of the absurd amount of hair in your face, which you forcefully move out of the way with your hands so it doesn’t tickle your face.

You hear the soft moans of sleep, but they aren’t coming from you, but rather coming from the adorable voice of the girl who has snuggled up against you.

This would be an easy problem to sort out, but you begin to notice why you’re feeling such a silky texture. With a hand, you reach out and find yourself touching something spongy. With some strokes, you figure out that it is the girl’s hip.

Still in a bit of a sleepy haze, you move your hand up and down a little, getting a bit too absorbed in the creamy feeling of the girl’s skin.

It is then that you fully realize what is happening.

Not only has Tiki snuggled up against you in her sleep...

...but she’s also completely naked. 

After all, nothing else could explain the mushy-like part of her body that is nestled up against your crotch. 

The realization snaps you completely awake. As that happens, your cock begins to awaken, all thanks to figuring out what it is nuzzled up again.

You want to think rationally, but you can’t get the idea out of your head that there is an adorable little girl snuggled up against you while you’re both completely in the nude.

Any lingering sense of morality you have immediately disperses when Tiki, in her sleep, pushes her rear against your crotch, her cheeks almost swallowing up your completely hardened cock. The manakete lets out a tiny moan-- one would usually be interpreted as nothing more than some sleep talk, but right now, all you can think of is how erotic she sounds.

You give in and grip your cock, the back of your hand resting on her ass while you do so. You begin to jerk off, quickly figuring out that stroking against her butt feels especially good, all thanks to the softness.

While you do so, you push your other arm underneath her body so you can access her front.

Tiki stirs a little and you freeze in your tracks, smacking yourself internally for forgetting the girl could wake up. You wait a moment, but it isn’t long before you hear her quietly humming in her sleep again.

Part of you wants to stop to avoid another close call like that, but stroking against her naked bottom is something that feels too good and you don’t want to give it up. You’re willing to take more risks. 

Your other hand finds itself resting on her belly. Although it feels nice to rest your hand on there, you desire more. Maneuvering your hand upwards, you feel her up until you reach a slope. You pause for a moment before moving it up again, your hand soon resting entirely on one of her breasts. Giving it a light squeeze, you begin to feel for how large she is.

And predictably, she isn’t. She’s not completely flat though and you can tell her tits have certainly started to grow, but they’re still small and tender. It’s enough, however, to get a good feel for the spongy texture of a girl’s breasts.

While you’re in the middle of feeling up her chest, one of your fingers flicks over something hard, and it doesn’t take long to figure out that it's her nipple. You bring an extra finger as backup and lightly squeeze it, immediately hearing the manakete let out a humming purr. Using your thumb, you circle around it, enjoying the contrast between her soft breast and her hardened nipple.

Tiki maneuvers a little closer to you, as if her body is signaling its approval. The act is enough for your cock to slide in perfectly between her butt cheeks, your dick tilting upwards as it is sandwiched by her ass.

Instinctively, you begin to thrust slowly, the feeling of her bubbly butt against your crotch succeeding in speeding you up. You free the hand down by your privates, all thanks to her warm buttocks serving as a welcome replacement. With this free hand, you quickly grope her other breast, playfully teasing them as you slide your cock against the little girl’s rear.

The feeling is incredible and ridiculously tight, but you overexert yourself, partly thanks to the weight of her body on your arm, so you temporarily stop. You retreat your arms and back off slightly from her body. 

But you only need a few seconds to recuperate before you’re ready to dig back in.

Tired of the bed’s covering, you throw off much of it, exposing the majority of the girl’s naked body. By this point, your eyes have adjusted and you can see her nude figure well enough. You quickly notice that her butt is definitely a bit bigger than you thought it would be, which explains how it was able to get a tight grip on your dick. 

You maneuver your body downwards, enough for your cock to re-align with her butt in a way that you can freely push it inwards without her cheeks getting in the way. Your dick edges against a rough texture that feels hard to pierce, so you slide it downwards and soon find your member drenched in a ridiculously heated and wet substance. 

You know exactly what this is and waste no time in moving a hand downwards so you can freely jack off against Tiki’s turned-on pussy. The feeling of the head of your cock as it drenches itself in her juices is nothing short of incredible.

You grow more adventurous, pushing in a little more, finding your cock slide down her privates. It is enough to coat it in even more of the girl’s inner desires. The action is not enough to penetrate, but you're hesitant to do something like that anyway as it will for sure wake her.

Regardless, the feeling is electrifying and you soon find yourself in a rhythm where you consistently jerk against her pussy, making sure to take moments to slide throughout every part of her privates. On occasion, you drift upwards so you can enjoy the feeling of your soaked dick between her tight buttocks. 

Tiki moans and this time it’s definitely erotic. It’s hard to tell if the girl has woken up or not if it’s just her body responding appropriately, but there’s no resistance so you continue without any more hesitation.

While you continue your rhythm, Tiki begins one of her own. Whenever you temporarily retreat your cock, the manakete’s body greedily thrusts against your own, wanting to feel the hardness of your dick against her greedy ass and wet pussy once more. Every time, you comply, rubbing against her whenever her body demands it.

It isn’t long before you feel your climax build up as you violently slide and jerk off against her soaked holes. 

You look downwards, noticing the curves of her ass barely hiding the view of your cock getting greedily licked and sucked by her own hungry genitalia. 

The view provides just the right amount of extra stimulation and with a final few thrusts, you drench the little girl’s pussy with ropes of cum. Not wanting to leave her adorable butt unscathed, you slide your cock upwards and make sure to mark both of her cheeks, and the parts in-between, sticky with your semen. 

The orgasm is one of the most intense you’ve had, all thanks to the warm feeling of her rear against your dick. You let out more cum than usual, which is more than enough to completely drench her butt in your seed, not to mention her pussy, which greedily swallows up a lot of your semen.

You collapse back onto your pillow. Staring back down at her rear, you notice the stains of white already covering her bottom, giving her butt especially a shiny look, all thanks to your cum.

You want to go back to sleep, but it’s for the best that you clean up the mess you’ve made. You begrudgingly get out of bed, taking a moment to stare at Tiki’s beautiful, naked body. Part of you wants to continue and see how far you can go, but you feel too drained.

Finding some tissues, you gently wipe across every place where you think you’ve left a stain. The view, not to mention the daring pose she is in, almost breaks you, but you resist. Discarding the tissue, you slip back into bed and cover both TIki and yourself up.

As you try to sleep, you feel some regret for what you’ve done, but all you can do is hope that she stayed asleep.

* * *

When you next wake up, it is to the rising of the sun. The light of daybreak is enough to brighten most of your room, but it is still early enough for you to consider going back to sleep.

And usually, you would do just that, but hearing the quiet slumbers of the girl next to you makes you remember what you did last night.

Tiki had moved in her sleep, now facing towards you. Her position, combined with the covers being slightly off her thanks to her sleepy maneuvering, gives you a view that exposes her small breasts.

You already know there’s no use in getting back to sleep. Your cock springs into action, having recuperated during your sleep. One of your hands moves towards the slumbering girl on its own, groping one of her breasts. You watch her mouth carefully as she lets out a tiny moan, before resuming her usual sleeping mumbles.

Feeling confident that she's fast asleep, you reach a hand towards her back and pull her closer to you, close enough that you can cuddle her.

You do so, while simultaneously enjoying the new feeling of your dick against her soft tummy. 

You start to wonder if anything can wake Tiki up, so you lean in and plant a kiss on her predictably soft lips. She naturally doesn't kiss back, but the unique sensation is enough for you to continue. While you kiss her, you no longer resist the temptation to pleasure yourself. Clenching your cock with your dominant hand, you begin rubbing speedily against her ever-so-soft young belly.

You do this for a while, enjoying the friction of your cock smacking against her tummy as well as the texture of her lips, but you soon crave for something more.

Relocating your hand to the bed's covers, you discard them completely.

With enough light in the room, you can finally see Tiki's completely naked figure properly with your own eyes. You gaze at her budding breasts, her adorable belly, and her developing curves, greatly enjoying the view you thought you’d never see.

What catches your attention the most is her long legs, as well as her surprisingly large thighs, which compliment her rear well.

All you want to know now is how good your cock will feel getting crushed by those thighs.

You slide your body a little downwards, positioning your dick between the curves where her legs are stuck together, right below her privates. You push through, the wetness of her pussy aiding with lubrication so you can push through. You're surprised she's already so soaked, but you can't be happier for it as you thrust between her legs, enjoying the tight feeling as the top part of your cock gets teased by her juices.

Pulling her a little closer, you wrap your arms around the manakete to make your movement easier. Your hands slide down over time, both clenching her squishy ass that only adds to the amazing feeling of thrusting between the little girl's legs. Tiki quietly purrs against your neck, the close-proximity making her erotic sounds even clearer to your ears. 

You speed up your thrusts, an act that is becoming increasingly easier thanks to her wet crotch. Your hands squeeze her buttocks, occasionally giving it light smacks to test her reaction. All Tiki does is moan erotically, her body accepting the foreign objects freely touching her all over. One moan leaves her mouth permanently open a little, with drool beginning to slowly drift down her mouth.

While you know you could easily cum like this if you continue for a little bit longer, the girl's face gives you an idea. It is something you think for sure would wake her up, but you’re starting to believe that you could do anything without her awakening. You slide your cock out of her thighs and sit up, using your arms to ever-so-gently lift the girl up. She's as light as expected, which makes relocating her easy enough.  
  
You place her lower on the bed, her head positioned in the area where her belly was. She shows no resistance to being moved, retaining a similar posture and the same drooling mouth on her face, which is perfect for what you want to do.

Your cock, now feeling more hardened than ever, is positioned directly in front of the little girl's face. The sight is already so erotic that you begin to jack off to the thought of staining such an innocent face with your seed. 

But there is still more to be done. You slide your body more towards her, allowing the head of your cock to caress her mouth. The feeling of this alone is fantastic, so you take your time coating her lips in your pre-cum. 

You can no longer resist. Using your hand to position your member, you slowly begin to enter her open mouth. The girth of your cock is larger than her current entrance, so your dick forces her mouth wide open, her lips spreading across the length of your cock as you sink your mass into her. Your cock scrapes a bit against her teeth, but the feeling isn't too unpleasant.

You pause when you're half-way in, needing to take a moment to appreciate the extremely humid hole that is her mouth. Her tongue tickles the back of your length, her saliva attaching itself to the rest of your buried cock over time. It almost feels like Tiki is instinctively sucking back, her body interpreting this new object as something that needs to be drenched in all of her saliva. 

You pull out a little, only to thrust back in. While her teeth continuously scrape her your length, the feeling of her soft lips and her warm mouth is more than enough to justify the face-fucking you want to give her.

And you do just that. With a few more thrusts without any signs of her waking up, you begin to properly fuck the girl's mouth as fast as you can, enjoying the sight of your large cock entering such a small mouth over and over again.

With every one of your piston-like movements, you let a little more of your length in. Eventually, the entirety of your dick is inside her, her cheeks tickling your thighs as her mouth is stuffed with your meat. You can't get over the thought that you are fucking little Tiki's throat so ferociously. The waves of pleasure being sent throughout your body and the sheer sight of it is so lewd in your head that you are certain you’ll never forget this for the rest of your life.

You know now that you want to properly fuck this girl's tiny pussy next, all to see if her petite body can take in your entire length, but your incoming orgasm is enough to delay that.

Gifting her several more thrusts, you abruptly pull out, wanting to fulfill your fantasy of staining such a cute face. You viciously jack your soaked cock against the girl's lips, its spongy texture aiding in bringing you to your climax.

Your first rope of cum drenches those wonderful lips. You tilt your cock upwards, making sure to leave no part of her face untouched. Different waves of semen stain her cheeks, her nose, her closed eyes, and her forehead, with some launching high enough to get a little bit on her hair.

As your orgasm comes to an end, you slide your cock around her lips, using them as a means to wipe more of your seed on her body. 

Your cock slaps against her cheek as you collapse onto your pillow. Tiki quietly hums in her sleep, as if nothing had happened and that her throat wasn't just brutally violated by a larger man's cock.

The post-orgasm exhaustion is almost enough to send you back to sleep, but you resist your body's needs so you can once again clean Tiki up.

As you clean up her cum-stained face, you can't help but ponder how the girl hasn't woken up yet. You begin to think she can only wake naturally, which restores the earlier thought you had.

Your eyes drift down to her legs as you finish cleaning her up. You can't stop your curiosity any longer. Discarding the tissue, you place your hand on the girl's belly and drift her onto her back. Her legs open up a bit on cue, giving you a direct view of her exposed pussy for the first time.

Your cock springs back into action and you can't get the idea of fucking her out of your head. There's a part of you that still resists, but it is beaten when you recall you've come this far already. It doesn’t help that the view of her body from this angle is ridiculously sexy. Everything is exposed and yours to observe. Her delicious-looking pussy, her budding breasts and her adorable stomach. You can’t get enough. 

At this point you're standing at the foot of the bed, so all you have to do is grab her legs and pull her forward, the act of which is more than enough to bring your restored cock dangerously close to her considerably smaller genitalia.

Tilting your cock towards her entrance, you begin to rub your privates against her own. She's just as slippery as before, but now you can truly appreciate the size difference. You wonder if you'll even be able to fit, but you know here's only one way to find out.

You make sure to cover your cock in her juices while you find her entrance, knowing that it’ll be easier if your dick is wet. Satisfied you're aligned with her entrance, you begin to push in, your head slipping in effortlessly as her hole stretches open to accommodate your size.

There is some resistance as you push further in, but your erect cock is more than enough to breach her defences. Your dick continues to sink into her easily, until you're around half-way in.

Tiki is stirring a bit in her sleep and looks a little uncomfortable, so you give her time to adjust. While you wait, you begin to really feel the extraordinary heat of her pussy, which puts her mouth to shame. Her chambers are also ridiculously tight against your length and her walls relentlessly squeeze you, wanting to return to their original position after being opened up so much. 

After you think you’ve given Tiki enough time to adjust, you begin to push in once more. However, the extraordinary grip she has on you makes it hard to slide further inside, but you're once again stronger and with a bit of force, you succeed in getting more of your length in. 

Your cock soon kisses the entrance to her womb with still a bit of your dick left to enter. You're a little disappointed you couldn't fit everything in, but the knowledge you've filled up such a tiny girl and how taboo it is more than makes up for it.

You begin to move in and out of her, albeit slowly at first so her body can get used to the massive foreign object bashing against her.

Miraculously, her body responds positively. Her insides heat up even more, her walks soaking your cock in so much liquid that it becomes effortlessly easy to slide in and out.

The room fills up with the faint but sloppy sounds of sex as her pussy accepts your cock and allows it to be swallowed whole. It doesn't take long for Tiki to begin her moans, her mouth opening to increase the volume of her cute cries of pleasure. These sounds only aid in speeding you up.

Soon, you're ruthlessly pounding her without a care in the world. The tip of your member constantly barrages her cervix, your piston-like movement making sure your dick constantly ravages against it.

Once again, however, you get too caught up in your actions that your legs give in. You suddenly collapse on top of her, but the sudden force and weight is enough for your shaft to puncture her womb, allowing your entire cock to sink into her drenched pussy.

This sudden new feeling of your entire length being relentlessly squeezed by a little girl's insides brings you to your edge. Tiki moans loudly into your ear as you empty load after load into the depths of her womb, painting it white with what feels like an endless amount of semen.

You let out your own moans of delight as she does the same, both of you enjoying these incredible sensations. 

You lose track of time, specifically in regards to how long you stay balls-deep inside such a tiny girl, just enjoying the feeling of her immature pussy.

Eventually, you begin to soften and begrudgingly pull out, noticing that Tiki's eyes are still closed. You watch with awe as her pussy leaks a river of your cum for a short while, all thanks to your actions. You contemplate said actions for a while, but can't get the idea out of your head that despite everything you’ve done to her, she slept through everything.

You try to get back to sleep, but it isn't long before you get aroused once more. You know you have some time before you have to get up, so you have more than enough time to play with her some more.

And that is exactly what you do.

In one session, you focus on her chest, sucking on her nipples and finishing by cumming on her developing breasts.

In another, you use her plump ass and thighs to once again get off, finishing off in the depths of her mouth. She greedily swallows up all your semen in her sleep, mistaking it for water.

It isn't long before you're pounding the manakete's tiny pussy once more, fucking her in a variety of positions as you creampie her two more times. 

It is safe to say you get no more sleep, but you don't mind it in the slightest.

The last creampie is a close call, as only five minutes later does the little girl begin to stir and properly wake up.

* * *

"Thank you for last night. I slept really well." Tiki thanks you with a smile as she prepares to exit your room. She reaches towards you and wraps you in one of her usual warm hugs. This time, however, something unusual happens. She tilts her head towards your ear and whispers into your ear. "Even if I didn't sleep much at all."

Her soft, seductive voice sends a chill down your spine.

She jumps off you and gives you another grin, but this one definitely looks more a smirk.

You laugh a little as a response, but internally you're speechless.

As she hops away, your eyes are drawn to the back of her legs and the line of semen falling down one of them. 

You can only hope no one notices.


	2. Adult Tiki

You awake to a flash of light and the creaking sound of a door opening. The disruption is enough to stop you from quickly falling back to sleep, but it isn’t enough to fully awake you either.

Through your blurred vision, you see a figure quietly walk over to you, the person’s hands fidgeting a little.

The person calls out your name and asks you a question in a feminine and mature-sounding voice. “...are you awake?”

You grumble a little into your pillow, almost as if the comfort of your bed is keeping you from answering. 

The woman repeats the question and you quietly respond, informing her that you are indeed awake. You hope that’s all you need to say, but the girl continues.

“...I can’t sleep.” the girl tells you. “...will it be acceptable if… I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Hearing the voice a little more clearly gives away who the woman is. It’s Tiki, a manakete girl who you’ve grown quite attached to lately. She’s a superb member of your team, all thanks to being a strong member. She’s also very beautiful too, which is a bonus.

But right now, the main thing on your mind is getting back to sleep. The part of your brain that is functioning right now figures out that if you just respond with a simple yes, it’ll be the easiest way of ending this conversation. That way, you can enter into the realm of dreams once more without any more disruption.

And so you give your positive answer. You hear a chuckle and a quiet thanks from the woman as you close your eyes. There’s some rustling from her part that lasts for a good half-minute, but think nothing of it. Right now, you just want to get back to sleep.

Your bedding gets a little disrupted as the girl slips into your bed, disturbing your sleeping position, but you quickly get over it as you feel too tired to care. Not long after, Tiki’s fidgeting comes to an end and silence begins to reign over the room. 

* * *

You awaken abruptly in the middle of the night. 

For a few moments, you spend your time just trying to get to sleep, but there’s a strange unfamiliar warmth and smoothness caressing the front of your body. It proves enough of a distraction to keep you awake. 

There’s also the case of the absurd amount of hair in your face, which you forcefully move out of the way with your hands so it doesn’t tickle your face.

You hear the soft moans of sleep, but they aren’t coming from you, but rather coming from the adorable voice of the woman who has snuggled up against you.

This would be an easy problem to sort out, but you begin to notice why you’re feeling such a silky texture. With a hand, you reach out and find yourself touching something spongy. With some strokes, you figure out that it is the woman’s hip.

Still in a bit of a sleepy haze, you move your hand up and down a little, getting a bit too absorbed in the creamy feeling of the girl’s skin.

It is then that you fully realize what is happening.

Not only has Tiki snuggled up against you in her sleep...

...but she’s also completely naked. 

After all, nothing else could explain the mushy-like part of her body that is nestled up against your crotch. 

The realization snaps you completely awake. As that happens, your cock begins to awaken, all thanks to figuring out what it is nuzzled up again.

You want to think rationally, but you can’t get the idea out of your head that there is a sexy woman snuggled up against you while you’re both completely in the nude.

Any lingering sense of morality you have immediately disperses when Tiki, in her sleep, pushes her rear against your crotch, her cheeks almost swallowing up your completely hardened cock. The manakete lets out a tiny moan-- one would usually be interpreted as nothing more than some sleep talk, but right now, all you can think of is how erotic she sounds.

You give in and grip your cock, the back of your hand resting on her ass while you do so. You begin to jerk off, quickly figuring out that stroking against her butt feels especially good, all thanks to the softness.

While you do so, you push your other arm underneath her body so you can access her front.

Tiki stirs a little and you freeze in your tracks, smacking yourself internally for forgetting the woman could wake up. You wait a moment, but it isn’t long before you hear her quietly humming in her sleep again.

Part of you wants to stop to avoid another close call like that, but stroking against her naked bottom is something that feels too good and you don’t want to give it up. You’re willing to take more risks. 

Your other hand finds itself resting on her belly. Although it feels nice to rest your hand on there, you desire more. Maneuvering your hand upwards, you feel her up until you reach a slope. You pause for a moment before sliding it up again, your hand soon resting entirely on one of her breasts. Giving it a light squeeze, you begin to feel for how large she is.

And predictably, she is very. Her softness completely swallows your fingers and you can’t help but squeeze in retaliation. The spongy texture feels extraordinary and you find yourself lost in pleasuring her chest, and your fingers, for a while.

While you’re in the middle of feeling up her chest, one of your fingers flicks over something hard, and it doesn’t take long to figure out that it's her nipple. You bring an extra finger as backup and lightly squeeze it, immediately hearing the manakete let out a humming purr. Using your thumb, you circle around it, enjoying the contrast between her soft breast and her hardened nipple.

Tiki maneuvers a little closer to you, as if her body is signaling its approval. The act is enough for your cock to slide in perfectly between her butt cheeks, your dick tilting upwards as it is sandwiched by her ass.

Instinctively, you begin to thrust slowly, the feeling of her bubbly butt against your crotch succeeding in speeding you up. You free the hand down by your privates, all thanks to her warm buttocks serving as a welcome replacement. With this free hand, you quickly grope her other breast, playfully teasing them as you slide your cock against the woman’s rear.

The feeling is incredible and ridiculously tight, but you overexert yourself, partly thanks to the weight of her body on your arm, so you temporarily stop. You retreat your arms and back off slightly from her body. 

But you only need a few seconds to recuperate before you’re ready to dig back in.

Tired of the bed’s covering, you throw off much of it, exposing the majority of the girl’s naked body. By this point, your eyes have adjusted and you can see her nude figure well enough. You quickly notice that her butt is definitely a bit bigger than you thought it would be, which explains how it was able to get a tight grip on your dick. 

You maneuver your body downwards, enough for your cock to re-align with her butt in a way that you can freely push it inwards without her cheeks getting in the way. Your dick edges against a rough texture that feels hard to pierce, so you slide it downwards and soon find your member drenched in a ridiculously heated and wet substance. 

You know exactly what this is and waste no time in moving a hand downwards so you can freely jack off against Tiki’s turned-on pussy. The feeling of the head of your cock as it drenches itself in her juices is nothing short of incredible.

You grow more adventurous, pushing in a little more, finding your cock slide down her privates. It is enough to coat it in even more of the woman’s inner desires. The action is not enough to penetrate, but you're hesitant to do something like that anyway as it will for sure wake her.

Regardless, the feeling is electrifying and you soon find yourself in a rhythm where you consistently jerk against her pussy, making sure to take moments to slide throughout every part of her privates. On occasion, you drift upwards so you can enjoy the feeling of your soaked dick between her tight buttocks. 

Tiki moans and this time it’s definitely erotic. It’s hard to tell if the woman has woken up or not if it’s just her body responding appropriately, but there’s no resistance so you continue without any more hesitation.

While you continue your rhythm, Tiki begins one of her own. Whenever you temporarily retreat your cock, the manakete’s body greedily thrusts against your own, wanting to feel the hardness of your dick against her greedy ass and wet pussy once more. Every time, you comply, rubbing against her whenever her body demands it.

It isn’t long before you feel your climax build up as you violently slide and jerk off against her soaked holes. 

You look downwards, noticing the curves of her ass barely hiding the view of your cock getting greedily licked and sucked by her own hungry genitalia. 

The view provides just the right amount of extra stimulation and with a final few thrusts, you drench the woman’s pussy with ropes of cum. Not wanting to leave her sexy butt unscathed, you slide your cock upwards and make sure to mark both of her cheeks, and the parts in-between, sticky with your semen. 

The orgasm is one of the most intense you’ve had, all thanks to the warm feeling of her rear against your dick. You let out more cum than usual, which is more than enough to completely drench her butt in your seed, not to mention her pussy, which greedily swallows up a lot of your semen.

You collapse back onto your pillow. Staring back down at her rear, you notice the stains of white already covering her bottom, giving her butt especially a shiny look, all thanks to your cum.

You want to go back to sleep, but it’s for the best that you clean up the mess you’ve made. You begrudgingly get out of bed, taking a moment to stare at Tiki’s beautiful, naked body. Part of you wants to continue and see how far you can go, but you feel too drained.

Finding some tissues, you gently wipe across every place where you think you’ve left a stain. The view, not to mention the daring pose she is in, almost breaks you, but you resist. Discarding the tissue, you slip back into bed and cover both TIki and yourself up.

As you try to sleep, you feel some regret for what you’ve done, but all you can do is hope that she stayed asleep.

* * *

When you next wake up, it is to the rising of the sun. The light of daybreak is enough to brighten most of your room, but it is still early enough for you to consider going back to sleep.

And usually, you would do just that, but hearing the quiet slumbers of the woman next to you makes you remember what you did last night.

Tiki had moved in her sleep, now facing towards you. Her position, combined with the covers being slightly off her thanks to her sleepy maneuvering, gives you a view that exposes her large breasts.

You already know there’s no use in getting back to sleep. Your cock springs into action, having recuperated during your sleep. One of your hands moves towards the slumbering girl on its own, groping one of her bountiful cushions. You watch her mouth carefully as she lets out a tiny moan, before resuming her usual sleeping mumbles.

Feeling confident that she's fast asleep, you reach a hand towards her back and pull her closer to you, close enough that you can cuddle her.

You do so, while simultaneously enjoying the new feeling of your dick against her soft tummy. 

You start to wonder if anything can wake Tiki up, so you lean in and plant a kiss on her predictably soft lips. She naturally doesn't kiss back, but the unique sensation is enough for you to continue. While you kiss her, you no longer resist the temptation to pleasure yourself. Clenching your cock with your dominant hand, you begin rubbing speedily against her ever-so-soft belly.

You do this for a while, enjoying the friction of your cock smacking against her tummy as well as the texture of her lips, but you soon crave for something more.

Relocating your hand to the bed's covers, you discard them completely.

With enough light in the room, you can finally see Tiki's completely naked figure properly with your own eyes. You gaze at her well-developed breasts, her adorable stomach and her refined curves, greatly enjoying the view you thought you’d never see.

What catches your attention the most is her long legs, as well as her surprisingly large thighs, which compliment her rear well.

All you want to know now is how good your cock will feel getting crushed by those thighs.

You slide your body a little downwards, positioning your dick between the curves where her legs are stuck together, right below her privates. You push through, the wetness of her pussy aiding with lubrication so you can push through. You're surprised she's already so soaked, but you can't be happier for it as you thrust between her legs, enjoying the tight feeling as the top part of your cock gets teased by her juices.

Pulling her a little closer, you wrap your arms around the manakete to make your movement easier. Your hands slide down over time, both clenching her squishy ass that only adds to the amazing feeling of thrusting between the woman’s legs. Tiki quietly purrs against your neck, the close-proximity making her erotic sounds even clearer to your ears. 

You speed up your thrusts, an act that is becoming increasingly easier thanks to her wet crotch. Your hands squeeze her buttocks, occasionally giving it light smacks to test her reaction. All Tiki does is moan erotically, her body accepting the foreign objects freely touching her all over. One moan leaves her mouth permanently open a little, with drool beginning to slowly drift down her mouth.

While you know you could easily cum like this if you continue for a little bit longer, the girl's face gives you an idea. It is something you think for sure would wake her up, but you’re starting to believe that you could do anything without her awakening. You slide your cock out of her thighs and sit up, using your arms to ever-so-gently lift the woman up. She's lighter than expected, which makes relocating her easy enough.  
  
You place her lower on the bed, her head positioned in the area where her belly was. She shows no resistance to being moved, retaining a similar posture and the same drooling mouth on her face, which is perfect for what you want to do.

Your cock, now feeling more hardened than ever, is positioned directly in front of the woman’s face. The sight is already so erotic that you begin to jack off to the thought of staining such a sexy sleeping face with your seed. 

But there is still more to be done. You slide your body more towards her, allowing the head of your cock to caress her mouth. The feeling of this alone is fantastic, so you take your time coating her lips in your pre-cum. 

You can no longer resist. Using your hand to position your member, you slowly begin to enter her open mouth. The girth of your cock is larger than her current entrance, so your dick forces her mouth wide open, her lips spreading across the length of your cock as you sink your mass into her. Your cock scrapes a bit against her teeth, but the feeling isn't too unpleasant.

You pause when you're half-way in, needing to take a moment to appreciate the extremely humid hole that is her mouth. Her tongue tickles the back of your length, her saliva attaching itself to the rest of your buried cock over time. It almost feels like Tiki is instinctively sucking back, her body interpreting this new object as something that needs to be drenched in all of her saliva. 

You pull out a little, only to thrust back in. While her teeth continuously scrape her your length, the feeling of her soft lips and her warm mouth is more than enough to justify the face-fucking you want to give her.

And you do just that. With a few more thrusts without any signs of her waking up, you begin to properly fuck the woman’s mouth as fast as you can, enjoying the sight of your large cock entering such a small mouth over and over again.

With every one of your piston-like movements, you let a little more of your length in. Eventually, the entirety of your dick is inside her, her cheeks tickling your thighs as her mouth is stuffed with your meat. You can't get over the thought that you are fucking Tiki's throat so ferociously. The waves of pleasure being sent throughout your body and the sheer sight of it is so lewd in your head that you are certain you’ll never forget this for the rest of your life.

You know now that you want to properly fuck this woman’s pussy next, all to see if her erotic body can take in your entire length, but your incoming orgasm is enough to delay that.

Gifting her several more thrusts, you abruptly pull out, wanting to fulfill your fantasy of staining such a sexy face. You viciously jack your soaked cock against the girl's lips, its spongy texture aiding in bringing you to your climax.

Your first rope of cum drenches those wonderful lips. You tilt your cock upwards, making sure to leave no part of her face untouched. Different waves of semen stain her cheeks, her nose, her closed eyes, and her forehead, with some launching high enough to get a little bit on her hair.

As your orgasm comes to an end, you slide your cock around her lips, using them as a means to wipe more of your seed on her body. 

Your cock slaps against her cheek as you collapse onto your pillow. Tiki quietly hums in her sleep, as if nothing had happened and that her throat wasn't just brutally violated by a man's cock.

The post-orgasm exhaustion is almost enough to send you back to sleep, but you resist your body's needs so you can once again clean Tiki up.

As you clean up her cum-stained face, you can't help but ponder how the woman hasn't woken up yet. You begin to think she can only wake naturally, which restores the earlier thought you had.

Your eyes drift down to her legs as you finish cleaning her up. You can't stop your curiosity any longer. Discarding the tissue, you place your hand on the girl's belly and drift her onto her back. Her legs open up a bit on cue, giving you a direct view of her exposed pussy for the first time.

Your cock springs back into action and you can't get the idea of fucking her out of your head. There's a part of you that still resists, but it is beaten when you recall you've come this far already. It doesn’t help that the view of her body from this angle is ridiculously sexy. Everything is exposed and yours to observe. Her delicious-looking pussy, her naked breasts and her adorable stomach. You can’t get enough. 

At this point you're standing at the foot of the bed, so all you have to do is grab her legs and pull her forward, the act of which is more than enough to bring your restored cock dangerously close to her genitalia.

Tilting your cock towards her entrance, you begin to rub your privates against her own. She's just as slippery as before, but now you can truly appreciate the size difference between the two genitalia. You wonder if you'll even be able to fit, but you know here's only one way to find out.

You make sure to cover your cock in her juices while you find her entrance, knowing that it’ll be easier if your dick is wet. Satisfied you're aligned with her entrance, you begin to push in, your head slipping in effortlessly as her hole stretches open to accommodate your size.

There is some resistance as you push further in, but your erect cock is more than enough to breach her defences. Your dick continues to sink into her easily, until you're around half-way in.

Tiki is stirring a bit in her sleep and looks a little uncomfortable, so you give her time to adjust. While you wait, you begin to really feel the extraordinary heat of her pussy, which puts her mouth to shame. Her chambers are also ridiculously tight against your length and her walls relentlessly squeeze you, wanting to return to their original position after being opened up so much. 

After you think you’ve given Tiki enough time to adjust, you begin to push in once more. However, the extraordinary grip she has on you makes it hard to slide further inside, but you're once again stronger and with a bit of force, you succeed in getting more of your length in. 

Your cock soon kisses the entrance to her womb with still a bit of your dick left to enter. You're a little disappointed you couldn't fit everything in, but the knowledge you've filled up such a sexy’s woman’s insides with your shaft more than makes up for it.

You begin to move in and out of her, albeit slowly at first so her body can get used to the massive foreign object bashing against her.

Miraculously, her body responds positively. Her insides heat up even more, her walks soaking your cock in so much liquid that it becomes effortlessly easy to slide in and out.

The room fills up with the faint but sloppy sounds of sex as her pussy accepts your cock and allows it to be swallowed whole. It doesn't take long for Tiki to begin her moans, her mouth opening to increase the volume of her cute cries of pleasure. These sounds only aid in speeding you up.

Soon, you're ruthlessly pounding her without a care in the world. The tip of your member constantly barrages her cervix, your piston-like movement making sure your dick constantly ravages against it.

Once again, however, you get too caught up in your actions that your legs give in. You suddenly collapse on top of her, but the sudden force and weight is enough for your shaft to puncture her womb, allowing your entire cock to sink into her drenched pussy.

This sudden new feeling of your entire length being relentlessly squeezed by a woman’s insides brings you to your edge. Tiki moans loudly into your ear as you empty load after load into the depths of her womb, painting it white with what feels like an endless amount of semen.

You let out your own moans of delight as she does the same, both of you enjoying these incredible sensations. 

You lose track of time, specifically in regards to how long you stay balls-deep inside such sexy girl, just enjoying the feeling of her tightened pussy.

Eventually, you begin to soften and begrudgingly pull out, noticing that Tiki's eyes are still closed. You watch with awe as her pussy leaks a river of your cum for a short while, all thanks to your actions. You contemplate said actions for a while, but can't get the idea out of your head that despite everything you’ve done to her, she slept through everything.

You try to get back to sleep, but it isn't long before you get aroused once more. You know you some time before you have to get up, so you have more than enough time to play with her some more.

And that is exactly what you do.

In one session, you focus on her chest, sucking on her nipples and finishing by cumming all over her large breasts.

In another, you use her plump ass and thighs to once again get off, finishing off in the depths of her mouth. She greedily swallows up all your semen in her sleep, mistaking it for water.

It isn't long before you're pounding the manakete's pussy once more, fucking her in a variety of positions as you creampie her two more times. 

It is safe to say you get no more sleep, but you don't mind it in the slightest.

The last creampie is a close call, as only five minutes later does the woman begin to stir and properly wake up.

* * *

"Thank you for last night. I slept really well." Tiki thanks you with a smile as she prepares to exit your room. She reaches towards you and wraps you in one of her usual warm hugs. This time, however, something unusual happens. She tilts her head towards your ear and whispers into your ear. "Even if I didn't sleep much at all."

Her soft, seductive voice sends a chill down your spine.

She jumps off you and gives you another grin, but this one definitely looks more a smirk.

You laugh a little as a response, but internally you're speechless.

As she walks away, your eyes are drawn to the back of her legs and the line of semen falling down one of them. 

You can only hope no one notices.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
